


A Brand-New Life: Return to the Peltzers

by Tbaarmark2017



Category: Gremlins (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbaarmark2017/pseuds/Tbaarmark2017





	A Brand-New Life: Return to the Peltzers

Gizmo stayed with the highly intelligent extraterrestrial who are more advanced than humans for quite a long time. The princesses knew that it’s time for parting since the necessary upgrades on the mogwais were complete. So, they decided to send Gizmo and Duchess back to Earth in a specially designed Silver Flower space shuttle.  
Back on Earth…  
The doorbell rang, and Mrs Peltzer, now an old lady in her 50s, goes to get the door. She walks slowly towards the door with the help of her cane.  
“I’m coming.” She said. When she opens the door, Princess Green Moon hold out her arms straight. “Mrs Peltzer, would you like to accept this present from me?”  
Kate Peltzer looks at Gizmo. Tears wells up in her eyes and her cane-holding hand is trembling as she looks at Gizmo with a burst of joy. Gizmo looks back at Mrs Peltzer in the same way, even though she has become almost unrecognizable to it.  
“Thank you, young lady.” Said Mrs Peltzer earnestly. She takes the mogwai from Green Moon’s hands and embraces it in her arm. “I miss you so much.” Tears stream down her face and she sobbed in the joy of reunion.  
Gizmo hugs her back and said in its cute voice: “Me too.”  
Green Moon opens the cage containing Duchess and she leaps out.   
“Who is this?” Asked Mrs Peltzer. “Oh, look there, you got a buddy.”  
“Mrs Peltzer, please take this cage.” Said Green Moon. “From now on, please use this cage to put Gizmo inside.”  
Mrs Peltzer looks at the large cage and frowns. “It looks a bit large.”   
“But it’s the best cage for the mogwais so they don’t feel so constrained.” Said Green Moon.  
“Alright. Just put your arms down now, I don’t want you to go back with a sore arm.” Said Mrs Peltzer as she takes the cage from her hand.  
“Thank you.” Green Moon gives her a bright smile. She heads back into the shuttle and fly off.  
Since that day, Gizmo and Duchess lives together with Mrs Peltzer. Billy passed away a few years ago while they were enjoying their time in the extraterrestrial kingdom of Silvermoonia. Sometimes, Gizmo would feel sad for his death, and Duchess would always put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.  
At first, Mrs Peltzer is often surprised and even shocked at Gizmo’s newly acquired capabilities. But over time, she gets more used to them and is delighted to see the changed Gizmo. Kate* is also nice to Duchess and let her smell the scents of different flowers.   
They lived like this for many years until Mrs Peltzer’s time on Earth is up. The day she passed away, both Gizmo and Duchess mourned and attended her funeral on a cloudy day just a few days later. The attendees-many of them family members and friends of her own family and Billy’s-made sure that there is no rain during entire the funeral service since Mrs Peltzers informed many of them about the taboos of the mogwais. Mrs Peltzer’s niece put on black hooded cloaks on the mogwais in accordance with conventions.  
Before she passed away, Kate leaves a letter to Gizmo, telling it that from now on, he is free to live with a human identity on Earth along with Duchess. Gizmo feels sorrowful after it read the letter, and Duchess tries to comfort him.  
And so, a new chapter in Gizmo’s life on Earth begin.  
*Mrs Peltzer’s original first name.

to be continued


End file.
